Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed
Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed is a American CGI television series airing on Idea Channel, the series is based on the 2005 Cartoon Network series of the same name. Plot After discover a watch know as the Omnitrix, young 10-year old Ben Tennyson goes on a life changing adventure where he uses the Omnitrix to transform himself into ten different aliens to fighting various threats while also hiding his alien identities from his friends and family. Voice Cast Main Cast * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson * Meagan Smith as Gwen Tennyson * Corey Burton as Max Tennyson Recurring Cast * Dee Bradley Baker as Carl Tennyson, Gluto * Tara Strong as Sandra Tennyson, Serena * George Newbaum as Frank Tennyson * Juliet Landau as Natalie Tennyson * Jason Spisak as Kevin Levin * Jeff Bennett as Azmuth, Bellicus * Nicole Sullivan as Verdona * Christina Vee as Julie Yamamoto ** Vyvan Pham as Ship * Keith David as Tetrax Shard * Vanessa Marshell as Myaxx * David Tennart as Professor Paradox * Scott Menville as Jimmy Jones, JT * Matt Levin as Cash Murray * Corey Burton as Ignatius Baumann * Cathy Cavadini as Copper Daniels * Grey Griffin as Magister Xylene * Rob Paulsen as Magister Patilliday * Tom Kane as Ultimos * Greg Ellis as Synaptak * Juliet Landau as Tini * John DiMaggio as Will Harangue Omnitrix's Aliens Main Aliens * Steven Blum as Heatblast, Ghostfreak * Jim Ward as XLR8, Diamondhead * Fred Tatasciore as Ripjaws * Frank Welker as Wildmutt * Dee Bradley Baker as Stinkfly * Richard Steven Horvitz as Grey Matter * Patrick Warburton as Four Arms * Tara Strong as Upgrade Addition Aliens * Fred Tatasciore as Cannonbolt, Humungousaur, Eatle * Jim Ward as Wildvine, Brainstorm * Tara Strong as Buzzshock, Pesky Dust * Tom Kane as Articguana * Frank Welker as Blitzwolfer * Richard Green as Snare-oh * David Kaye as Frankenstrike, Way Big, Geoquakor, Shocksquatch * Dee Bradley Baker as Upchuck, Eye Guy, Swampfire, Each Echo, Big Chill, Jetray, Goop, Rocks * Rob Paulsen as Ditto, Gutrot * Travis Willingham as Chromastone, Gax * Josh Keaton as Spidermonkey * Ben Schwartz as Alien X * John DiMaggio as Raff, Atomix * Daran Norris as Ball Weevil, Nanomech, Clockwork, Shellhead * Crispin Freeman as NRG, Water Hazard * Kevin Conroy as Whampire Villains * Kevin Michael Richardson as Vilgax, Emperor Milleous * Dee Bradley Baker as Sixsix, Sevenseven, Acid Breath, Ssserpent * Mark Hamill as Zombozo * Cree Summer as Frightwig * John DiMaggio as Thumbskull, Vulkanus, Octagon Vreedle * Tara Strong as Princess Aleta * James Arnold Taylor as Raff * Nicholas Guest as Clancy * Udo Kier as Hex * Kari Wahlgren as Charmcaster * Gunnar Sizemore as Billy Billons * Tara Strong as Albedo * Roger Craig Smith as Fistrick * Dwight Schultz as Dr. Aloysius Animo * Jennifer Hale as Rojo * Rob Paulsen as Rhomboid Vreedle * Jonathan Adams as Sunder * Billy West as Kraab * Tim Curry as King Dirscoll * David Tennart as Dr. Joseph Chadwick * Steven Blum as Zs'Skayr * Michael Dorn as Dr. Viktor * Frank Welker as Crujo * Hynden Walch as Kuphulu * Anthony Ruivivar as Lord Transyl * Sean Donnellan as Eon * Wil Wheaton as Michael Morningstar/Darkstar * Keith David & Kevin Michael Richardson (spliced voices) as Diagon * Tom Kane as Computron, Dr. Psychobos * Diane Delano as Ma Vreddle * Jeff Bennett as Pa Vreedle Episodes Season One # "Ben 10 Begins, Part I"- After having a dream of ten different aliens, young ten-year old Ben Tennyson begins feeling that must be something more to his life more than having a normal one. In space, an grey-skinned frog-like alien scientist named Azmuth on the run from intergalactic tyrant-wannabe Vilgax, who seek to steal Azmuth's creation, the Omnitrix, a watch-like device which allow the user to transform into ten different beings. However, he quickly calls in his assistants, Myaxx, Albedo, and Psychobos, and bodyguard, Tetrax to stop Vilgax as he quickly puts the Omnitrix in a escape pod where landed near Ben's house where he find himself on a life changing adventure. # "Ben 10 Begins, Part II"- After finding the Omnitrix, Ben begins to wander what to do with it. But, he start using the watch to become a superhero by stopping some crooks and becoming famous. Than, Vilgax being in robot drones to cover the Omnitrix. As Ben try to defeat the drone, he must hide his alien identities from his friends and family. # "Animals Attacks!"- When rogue scientist Dr. Animo begins turning animals into monstrous creatures, when Ben quickly overuse the Omnitrix, he begins to learn the responsible of being a true hero. # "Hunting Seasons"- Vilgax hires bounty hunters Sixsix and Kraab to hunt down Ben and take the Omnitrix, Ben gain help from Tetrax of defeating the two hunters. Meanwhile, Gwen and Max begins to suspects of Ben's disappearances. # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # "The Alliance"- When thug Rojo gain a armor-like suit after stealing one of Vilgax's attack drone which nearly killed Ben's grandpa, Max, causing him to fear that he must put his family in grave danger. # "Kevin 11"- When Ben's friend, Kevin Levin begins unleashing his powers, absorbing energy and powers, he run away where Ben try to help him. But, an revenge-seeking Dr. Animo escapes from prison and captures Kevin, who than transform into Ben's aliens after nearly absorb the Omnitrix. # "Lucky Girl"- After a fight with the mystical Hex, Ben accidentally gives Gwen one of Hex's lucky charms, causing her to become Lucky Girl and stealing Ben's thunder. However when Hex escapes, Ben must rather or not reveal to Gwen that he can turn into aliens and help of defeating Hex. # "The Last Laugh"- When clown Zombozo and his Circus Freaks begins stealing peoples' happiness, even Gwen, Ben set out to stop Zomboz, saves Gwen, and facing his fear of clowns. # "Vilgax's Strikes!"- Has enough of not getting the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to go on out and steal the Omnitrix for himself. When Ben's family get taken by Vilgax, he set out to stop him and saves his family. But, learning that Vilgax may be too powerful for him handle until he gain a new alien hero. # "Untold Secrets"- After being saved by Max, Ben begins to learn that his grandpa was a former member of the Plumbers, a intergalactic police force that hunt down aliens, where he help him of being a better hero as a revenge-seeking Vilgax attacks! # "Good Ben, Bad Ben"- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # "Ben 10 vs. the Negative Ten, Part I"- # "Ben 10 vs. the Negative Ten, Part II"- Season 2 # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- # ""- Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Trivia * The series mixes with elements from the original Ben 10 series, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10: Omniverse. * * Category:Ben 10 Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV